


It's the Quenchiest!- *Request Fic*

by TricksterNag1to



Category: Original Work
Genre: Basically you fuck a plant kid have fun, Cacti - Freeform, HAHAHA I HATE THIS TBH...., Hi I'm sorry, Monsters, Other, POV Second Person, This was for 15$, Vaginal Fingering, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7735192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterNag1to/pseuds/TricksterNag1to
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They look at you, breath congested an nervous with their eyes flickering. "Y-Yeah..." they speak, removing their worn-down and damp hospital mask to real an animalistic mouth filled with dogged teeth. "I think this is the right thing.. right?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's the Quenchiest!- *Request Fic*

 They look at you, breath congested an nervous with their eyes flickering. "Y-Yeah..." they speak, removing their worn-down and damp hospital mask to real an animalistic mouth filled with dogged teeth."I-I wanna do this with you."

Slowly, they use their few fingers to rip off their shirt, revealing a few long scars that seem to divide the difference of their flesh, and plant, as well as a previous breast removal surgery. "You look so cute.." you compliment with a genuine smile.

Their cheeks turn a deep red when they look at you as they wipe a bit of hair from their eye, revealing their drippy pupil that seems to be dripping from their right eye. "Ah gosh.. thank you.."

You go for their pants, silently waiting for their nod of consent, which they present with an anatomically impossible smile. Unbuckling their childish button pants, you notice that this thief wears no underwear, and has been leaking some sort of substance since the conversation began.

Taking an arm off of your shoulder, they take off their pants delicately before watching you undress yourself. A look of awe covers their face. "You.. you look so.." they babble, eyes widening to the size of teacups. "So.. nice." their voice cracks like a broken record, and their eyes shrink in embarrassment at their childish way of speaking.

As you manage to get your underwear off, you notice The Bandit is poking at themselves, their lower lips glistening in their fluids, they smell like a honeydew melon, making your heart skip a beat.

"I can't really touch that-" they pause, referring to their lower regions. "Because of my fingers..." they explain, holding up their fingers.Their fingers, which could really be defined as sharp claws, glisten with their fluids as they lick their lips with their long, disgusting tongue.

You're entranced.


End file.
